


Trisha & Drew's Outing

by Inoiiying



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Black Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying
Summary: This was a commissioned story from someone but it also serves as a good factor of my writing.Feedback is appreciated.
Kudos: 2





	Trisha & Drew's Outing

Trisha had an extremely close friends-with-benefits situation with Drew for the last three years of her adult life—Late 20’s relationships lasted so little in this era—Both of their parents were delighted to see such a loving couple, reminding them of their younger years knowing nothing of the deeper implications. A brief call brought the two a little closer tonight, fancy outings always were Drew’s specialty no matter the time of day even if it meant a late dinner date. Trisha rang her mother up while she got dolled up for their special evening; “I’m telling you, maybe tonight we’re goin’ to actually tie ourselves a special knot.” One of the biggest topics among Trisha’s elders, like clockwork, was the fact of Drew’s ‘heritage’ as her granny put it, which only meant ‘Why are you dating this pasty looking white boy?’ in a less confrontational manner. She learned early on from Drew that he’d been receiving equal complaints from a few.. Unsatisfied relatives within his own bloodline, not that either of them really had a care for the comments given.

Stepping out of a called ride quietly humming along to a special mix of tracks Drew curated just for his ‘Special Lady’ to relax while she sat her rear in the barstool. A light tap on her bare shoulder brought a full sight of the long-time pale lover right in view: Matte black hair, scruffy yet lied an attempt at trying to mat it down with a comb, surprising a majority of the bar patrons with his height outstretched in a grey jacket combined with blue jeans to pull attention towards his lower body in comparison to Trisha’s petite body. A scarlet flush ran right across her brown colored skin, not saying one word yet motioning towards the doorway for a private conversation.

“You think I wasn’t gonna wear some shit that’d get ya all horny for me tonight?” Trisha muttered in the middle of a mix of drool gliding down her throat with hands large enough to toss her into a dumpster gripping her waist. Pastel colors blended perfectly with her skin tone—Mocha, though a little darker toned to compensate for Drew’s admitted pastiness, but only accentuated further with a lack of chest made up for the width of Trisha’s hips. “Sometimes I think you just love getting me into these situations..” Drew’s nails sunk straight through the thinly veiled fabric of his girl-friend’s dress; Grabbing handfuls of cellulite-riddled ass without any hesitation during the messy face sucking. Dressing in some high slit dress only made their encounter within a dimly lit alleyway brought the excitement factor even higher between the two faux-lovers. “Let’s just make sure we get ourselves a hot fuckin’ date finished tonight.~” Trisha veered her gaze towards the alley entrance for a second, pulling her supple lips away from Drew’s eager mouth to help provide a much more comfortable position to keep his arms from going slack.

Little hesitation shown in the awfully fragile woman’s convictions, Trisha bent towards the wall of their recently vacated bar, hiking up the bright pink garments up over her hips for a while, Trisha’s face fell to an even deeper shade of scarlet presenting the sheer thickness ready for her favorite white boy to make good use of. Drew focused his eyes on the severe leakage onto the concrete below them, immediately making note of the lack of panties while he dropped his pants almost as fast. They were notorious for getting into some raunchy issues, but the lusty stares from his ebony girlfriend brought his left arm around Trisha’s neck to help her get off just a little easier once their bodies collided in frantic harmony. Spending years on and off with flings taught him what she’d go crazy for, which in their special difference of height, meant trapping her esophagus between his bicep only milliseconds before his hips plow right through her heavy cheeks. Releasing violent chokes for air as Drew’s teeth clenched to make sure she braced for the abrupt stab that drove inches deep into her ass.

“CJHEEZUS FUHCK—” Trisha’s body shivered something fierce at the moment of penetration, even with years of bracing herself there was never enough time for fully accepting Drew’s length in comparison to her average 5 foot body. Being held in an aggressive chokehold only made the darker toned chick’s brain focus solely on giving Drew’s white dick a proper show, applying faint pressure against the brick to bring a severe amount of ‘pfop’ noises between their bodies ensuring that Drew got himself stuffed to the base inside of that lightly tanned asshole every aching second. Breathless gasps spilling out along nasally moans assisting in Trisha’s air flow even by a margin, clamping down and scraping one of her nails against the crack in the wall once those gasps turned to guttural, primal sounds between the two.

Drew’s expression became mangled all the same each time he felt himself bottom out in Trisha; Throbbing, pulsating strains running through his veiny cock just dying to flood his cumvein with a fresh load of babies. The grip on Trisha’s neck tightened up as his bicep flexed to keep himself nestled close during their nasty embrace, spending minutes on end with his blue pupils making mental note of Trisha’s wobbly ass slamfucking his waist in conjunction with his concerted efforts to pump even easier. His mind was racing, pulling her away from the wall to look for a proper place to settle down; “Goddamn I missed having so much ass on me.” Drew gave a faint breath to relax himself a little more, resting his back against a dumpster while Trisha turned heel to face him. “Oh I’ma show ya what it means to have some black ass on you, watch.”

Hands placed onto those fertile hips, Trisha straddled her towering boyfriend with labored breaths; Balancing her hefty black butt above Drew’s lap until she was perched directly over his ivory cock. Prodding the sweat drenched hole stuck between his wifey’s cheeks with the drooling tip of his meat till Trisha scrunched her mouth up, dropping the full weight of that doughy rear onto Drew’s lap with a loud SLAM rustling the crumpled newspaper to cause him to wince, a pit in his stomach having felt himself dig straight into her guts almost quite literally. “Motherfuck—I love it when you do that.” Drew’s hands went back to their original positions, locking fingers around her waist while Trisha swung those haunches atop his pelvis to give his sagging nuts a good place to ‘CLAP PFAP PLAP’ into every time she took his spire at its maximum size. There was only so much a man could take.. “Oh fuck.” Pressure built up deep within his sack, churning a thick, DNA filled load of kids into his urethral passage only for Drew to lower his hands from Trisha’s waist.

Errant twitches ran through his eyelid, Trisha knowing immediately what that face meant as Drew’s dick fired rope after rope of creamy spunk into her ass. Leaning in to lock her mouth with Drew while he had a proper orgasm during their supposed ‘date’, she pulled away to stare at the leaking mess afterwards. “What a fuckin’ date..”


End file.
